


Best Best Friends

by LeaLPotter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Gen, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, Pre-OT3, Pre-Slash, ot3: we found love in a hopless place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaLPotter/pseuds/LeaLPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: me loves cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Best Friends

Dave doesn’t care much for cookies. He likes the salty stuff better, but Bas  _loves_ sweets; so when his mom remembers to slip a handful of chocolate chip cookies into his lunch bag, he always trades them for his best friend’s clandestine bag of chips. They always sit together by the swings, munching away happily, and Dave always laughs when Bastian kicks up sand at the girls, ‘cause y’know,  _girls_.

 _Ew_.

Bastian doesn’t care much for Power Rangers. It sucks, because Dave’s got the yellow and the blue and the green one, but he doesn’t have the pink, because Bas says it’s girly, and he doesn’t have the red one even though red’s his favorite color, all because his mom makes awesome mini-hotdogs but she doesn’t know a single thing about Power Rangers. If Bas liked them, maybe his dad would buy him the ones Dave doesn’t have and they could play together. 

Bas likes playing at Cowboys & Indians, and Dave goes along easily, but he thinks Bastian doesn’t really know how to play it, because Dave always ends up as the cowboy’s horse, and of course Bastian is  _always_  the cowboy. And they don’t have indians.

It’s cool, anyway. Dave really likes Bas. He wishes they could have more sleepovers at his friend’s house ‘cause it’s  _awesome_ , and his mom makes the best snacks  _in the world_ , and he and Bas get to stay up all night long watching scary movies and chasing around Bastian’s old cat.

Bas is his best friend. That’s why Dave doesn’t really get why he pushed his best friend off the bench when he started kicking up sand at the new kid with the blue lunch bag and the weird shirt.

Sure, he looked kinda like a girl, even with short hair and wearing pants, but he had been around for a  _week_ and was still always alone at lunchtime and playtime, and he’d started sniffling when Sebastian got sand on his weird clothes, and Dave had thought he had really pretty eyes ever since Miss Brody had pulled him to the front of the class and told them all that his name was Kurt. 

Bas had glared up at him in betrayal, yelled that he wasn’t Dave’s friend anymore  _forever,_ and had stalked over to the swings, holding on to one and snapping and kicking at anyone who wanted to ride.

Dave had been a little worried, because  _forever_ was a long time, maybe even until dinnertime, and they were supposed to have a sleepover today.

But that was when Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the sandbox to show Dave his red Power Ranger. When playtime was over and they had to go in again, Dave didn’t even remember Sebastian, ‘cause Kurt had just told him he was the best best friend  _ever_ ; Dave had blushed when Kurt smiled shyly and waved goodbye at him, and he didn’t speak one word to Sebastian during the entire ride to his house.

After dinner, Sebastian punched his shoulder and called him a big girl, and Dave pushed Bastian and called him a boner (he didn’t really know what that was, but Miss Brody had heard Jason say it once and had been really mad, so it should be pretty mean), and they were best friends again.

But Dave couldn’t help but remember that he was Kurt’s  _best_ best friend.


End file.
